TheMirror dot com
by valetoscana
Summary: This is a Jesse McCartney Bradin fanfic, just read it and tell me what you think about it. It's a mistery fanfic, i hope you like it.


1: The mistery begins 

- So, what are we doing on our ladies night? – asked Mandy

- Well, I rented some horror movies – said Madison.

Mandy Prinze was the most popular girl of the school and also the prettier, a brunette with green eyes, Madison Klein was her best friend but she wasn't as successful as Mandy, she was blonde and had short hair, although that didn't come between they're good friendship

- Awesome.

- Yeah but my brother has the DVD right now, he said he will bring it in an hour.

- No problem, lets go on the internet, there is this website I heard about that you can change your appearance, you load a picture of you and you can change your hair color, your nose, everything.

- It looks like an advertisement for a plastic surgeon.

- Whatever, I just wanna see how I look with blonde curly hair.

- Ok, complete change. What's the site's name?

- – Madison typed it – There it is, we just have to load your picture.

They started having fun watching how they looked with different styles.

- Ok, too much fantasy for me – said Mandy, the two girls were laughing but suddenly Madison stopped and opened her eyes like she was looking at something that her eyes didn't believe.

- Mandy

- What?

- Your hair.

- What about my hair?

- It's turning white

- Yeah right – Mandy took a mirror out of her purse but as soon as she looked herself she started screaming.

- I told you!

- But there was… - at that moment she started choking.

- Mandy?

- I can't breathe, oh God, I can't move my legs either.

- Mandy this is not funny, you're really scaring me – but Mandy wasn't joking, she fell to the floor and her face started to get blue; Madison felt like she was gonna fade out, she didn't know what to do – Mandy!

- Did you hear what happened? – asked Veronica

- What? – asked Rachel

- Mandy Prinze is dead

Veronica Hannigan and Rachel Mack were best friends; they were on the cheerleading squad with Mandy and Madison. They were also on the school paper with their friend Jesse McCartney, Jesse was always helping them with every problem they had, he was like their guardian angel.

- She is dead? How? – Rachel was surprised

- Madison killed her

- Madison? Why would you say that?

- They found Mandy's body in her room; she was in a corner all freaked out. She says she didn't kill her but what seventeen year old just stops breathing and moving her legs, they were paralyzed.

- I just don't think she did it, we know her.

- Not so well, just from cheerleading practice

- But they were best friends, there's no reason why she could have killed her.

- Are you kidding me? Look; Madison had a crush on Mandy's boyfriend, Mandy was the captain of the cheerleading squad and Madison wasn't, Mandy had good grades and Madison didn't, Mandy was beautiful and Madison isn't. Jealousy! Madison was jealous of Mandy, it's so obvious.

- Hi girls, I have an assignment for you – said Jesse.

- Oh hi, what is it? – asked Rachel.

- Victim or Murderer, the true story about Mandy's dead. Find out what really happened.

- But we already know what happened – said Veronica – Madison killed Mandy.

- Then probe it; go and ask questions, talk to Madison.

- I'm not talking to that bitch.

- You don't know if that's true – said Rachel.

- Put your believes aside, you will make this story – said Jesse.

- And who are you to tell us what to do? – Rachel stood up to Jesse.

- Mr. Rodriguez put me in charge of the paper this year, so I'm kind of your boss now.

- Does that mean we have privileges?

- Yeah, like working you two together and getting my help because if you were some other girls you would be working alone and I wouldn't give you the story of the year.

- The story of the year? – Veronica loved to be the center of attention but in a good way.

- Of course; unless the most popular girl of the school gets killed by her best friend, oh no wait, that already happened – said Jesse.

- Yeah, you're probably right.

- Ok, go and make the story – he said while he was running to his class.

- It's a good thing that they gave us free class to cheerleaders – said Veronica.

- Only fourth period – said Rachel.

- Whatever, lets go and talk to Madison.

- Hi Madison, can we come in? – asked Rachel.

- Sure.

- Hi, we were just wondering if we could ask you some questions.

- What for?

- For the school paper – Veronica was standing there without saying anything.

- I don't think I'm in the mood for it.

- I guess after killing your "best friend" you're not in the mood for anything – said Veronica, Madison stared at her like she was gonna start crying.

- Veronica! – whispered Rachel.

- Ok sorry, just tell us what happened.

- We were ok – Madison started to cry – and then she said we should visit this site that somebody recommended her, after that everything happened so fast; her hair got white, she took out a mirror, she started screaming and she stopped breathing.

- What site did you visit? – asked Rachel.

- And who recommended it? – asked Veronica.

- I think Laura, yeah definitely Laura. Mandy told me she recommended it but she had never visited it; funny right, you recommend a website you have never visited.

- Do you have any idea what could have happened? – asked Rachel.

- I really don't know.

- It's ok, take your time.

- She just stopped breathing.

When they left Madison's room they decide to talk to Laura, she was also a good friend of Mandy.

- I believe her – said Rachel

- To be honest, or she's a good liar or she's telling the truth. I just don't know how this happened – said Veronica.

- Imagine how she feels.

- Maybe somebody poisoned Mandy and the effect took hours.

- But who, who hates her enough to kill her.

- I don't know.

When they got at Laura's room that started knocking at her door, but there was no answer.

- Laura! Are you in there? – yelled Rachel.

- Maybe she went out – said Veronica.

- But I saw her coming in just before we went to see Madison.

- She could have left.

- Yeah, I guess you're right – suddenly a cell phone started ringing inside the room -that's Laura's tone; she never leaves without her phone.

- Maybe she's in the bathroom – Veronica was acting cool, but she was starting to get worried.

- Laura! We know you're in there – Rachel was knocking the door really hard.

- Just open the door and see if she's in there

- Yeah like she's gonna leave it un… oh, it is unlock.

- Go in – but when they opened the door Rachel started screaming like crazy.

- Oh my God! – said Veronica. Laura was lying on the floor with white hair and a blue face, she had a little mirror in her hand, her computer was on, and was on her screen. She was dead.


End file.
